Previously, many types of lights have been used in conjunction with vehicle wheels in endeavoring to provide a pleasing and unique visual effect. In most cases the illumination is provided by light emitting diodes (LED's) powered by conventional storage batteries.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,381,537HinrichsApr. 25, 19834,562,516ChastainDec. 31, 19854,763,230Cummings et at.Aug. 9, 19884,800,469LeonJan. 24, 19894,847,735KawasakiJul. 11, 1989
Hinrichs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,537 teaches an automotive accessory consisting of a translucent disk wheel cover that overlays a supporting plate mounted on an axle. The plate includes individual lamps that are turned on and off in a desired sequence to provide an illusion of movement such as spokes of a wheel.
Chastan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,516 discloses an illuminating spinner attached to an automobile wheel having its center hub cap removed. The spinner has a plurality of wings with apertures located in front walls and a central front opening covered by a cap. An adjustable adapter locks the spinner on the wheel, and electrical LED circuitry inside the spinner provides illumination.
Cummings et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,230 teaches a plurality of lights forming a string that is connected to an electrical power source. The string is interleaved between the spokes of a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,469 issued to Leon is for a safety warning light that is mounted on a valve stem on a wheel. The apparatus has a two-part housing with a LED on one side and a battery on the other, with a switch for control.
Kawasaki in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,735 discloses a safety lamp for a bicycle or motorcycle. The lamp has a male thread for attachment to the air valve of the bicycle's or motorcycle's wheel.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited design Pat. No. Des. 332,441 issued to Douglas, Jr.